call_of_claymorefandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Moody
“She’s a little girl, Luther! I’m not sending her out to do marine’s work!" - Moody arguing not to send Julie into battle Lee Moody was born in 1911 and became a sergeant at an unknown point in his life. Appearance Moody wears traditional military uniform. He has bushy eyebrows and brown hair and facial hair, both shaved to a stub. He has brown eyes and a strong nose. Personality Moody is a courageous man with strong leadership abilities, but is easily angered and has a hot-temper. He has a reputation for being a bit intimidating and quite tough. He cares deeply about his squad mates, even going as far as to put himself in danger to help an injured American in Of What We Sustain. Role in Book 1 After the original obstacle course in chapter 1, Moody watches Julie shoot guns and showcase her abilities. He is impressed by her. In chapter 2, Moody argues with Foley about sending Julie into a battle. He loses, and she is sent regardless. In chapter 3, Julie and Foley defend their captured territory. Moody is sent as back-up. In the second part of the chapter, Foley sends Julie with Moody and Elder to speak to a superior officer. The ride becomes violent, and a verbal fight breaks out between Moody and Elder. As Moody leaves the car, Julie reassures Elder that everything will be find. In chapter 4, Julie, Moody, and Elder help capture trenches. Through the chapter, Moody runs out to help an injured American soldier. After this event, Moody tells Julie and Elder to go on without him. In chapter 5, Julie is in attendance in a meeting involving Foley, Moody, and Elder. Later on, the squad successfully rescues Price, but must go to a different site to save Ingram. Relationships Luther Foley Moody and Foley have a history, as they discuss privately about issues with the squad and issues with Julie. In the beginning of chapter 2 of book 1, he argues with Foley about sending Julie to fight. Julie Martin Lee considers himself close with Julie, trying to help her see things less black and white. In the beginning of chapter 2 of book 1, he argues with Foley about sending "a little girl" into battle, and expresses worry of the Claymores, including Julie, replacing them. In chapter 5 when she is riddled with bullets, Tom is extremely worried about her and begins yelling at Moody, who doesn't care, insisting that since she is a Claymore, she's fine. Tom Elder Throughout the book, Moody constantly disciplines Elder for his actions. Julie believes that it is because he cares about him. In chapter 3 of book 1, the two fight constantly up until Elder breaks, causing Moody to go quiet. Later on, Elder is afraid that Moody is disappointed in him. In chapter 4 of book 1, Elder shows concern for Moody as Moody runs out to help an injured American. In chapter 5 when she is riddled with bullets, Tom is extremely worried about her and begins yelling at Moody, who doesn't care, insisting that since she is a Claymore, she's fine. Appearances Call of Claymore [1] * Black and White * Pathfinder * Ste. Mere Eglise * Of What We Sustain * Alps Chateau Trivia TBD. Gallery Lee Moody V.2.jpg Lee Moody V.1.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Book 1 Characters